


The Key to Silence is Tongue

by maderr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/pseuds/maderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks Stiles talks too much. Stiles begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Silence is Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from torturing vampires and witches. Werewolf silliness is always a good break. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping to read my nonsense! I hope you have a good week :)

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"My idea of handling a crisis is calling the Sheriff's spastic, asshole, loud-mouthed, clumsy son for assistance?"

Stiles' eyes rolled so hard it looked like it should hurt. "You forgot handsome."

Derek laughed. Stiles shoved an elbow into his stomach. "It's cute you think you can hurt me."

"It's cute you think I can't, wolfie. He who laughs last, jackass, he who laughs last." 

"Is the dumbass caught while the rest of us get away?"

Stiles shot him a look that very clearly expressed that being in Derek's presence was exhausting and offensive and Derek was not showing proper gratitude for the sacrifice. "I feel so bad for you that you think you're funny. Surely someone, somewhere, has seen fit to sit you down and a have a serious talk about your crappy sense of humor."

"I refuse to count any talk with high school and college students as serious unless it's me reminding them how often their own actions almost get them killed," Derek replied—then shot out a hand as Stiles tripped and almost tumbling down a hill, grabbing him by the elbow and reeling him back in. "Watch where you're going."

"Dude, that tree root came out of nowhere."

Derek snorted softly and shook him. "Just be careful. I didn't just subject myself to six hours of hiking through the woods with you to lose that book now because you still aren't capable of standing upright for ten minutes at a time."

"Ugh, whatever," Stiles said, rolling his eyes again. He jostled the backpack he was wearing. "Warlocks neutralized, fairy banished, book obtained, and we're like twenty minutes from where we parked the car. Stop your whining. And you know you love spending time with me, why else would you always call me?"

"Because it was your stupid mouth that got us into trouble in the first place?" Derek said, firming his grip on Stiles' arm and giving him a shake. "Because if you had just stayed quiet for five more minutes the small problem would not have become a disaster!"

Stiles stamped on his foot and tried to pull free, scowling when Derek held firm. "Oh, yeah, it was my fault. Maybe if you'd been more with the talking and less with the stoic silence they wouldn’t have been so pissed off to start with! I had to say something since you weren't—"

"You didn't have to start with the name calling and questioning their abilities."

"Ha!" Stiles retorted. "Look how incompetent they were—it took us half an hour to get the book! New record, do you remember how long it took us to get Scott back from the swamp monster?"

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Please don't remind me. That was also your fault."

Stiles scoffed.

"Again, running your mouth and calling it names—"

"He started it! He shouldn't have called me Little Red!"

Derek laughed.

Stiles kicked him and tried to shove him away again. "Shut up," he said sourly when Derek just kept laughing.

"Take your own advice," Derek replied. "We'd get a lot more time off if you'd keep your mouth shut."

"Whatever. If my dad could never figure out how to make me be quiet, there's not a chance in hell you and the rest of Team Moon Prism Power will ever succeed."

Derek narrowed his eyes and gave Stiles another shake. "I'm going to pretend not to get that reference only because I'm not in the mood to bury a body."

Stiles broke into a shit eating grin. "I am going to remember for the rest of my life that you got that reference."

"Shut. Up," Derek said with a groan.

"Shutting me up is impossible. Accept it, be at peace. And leggo my arm."

Derek just held firm, knowing full well he shouldn't give in to impulses, but suddenly beyond caring. "Bet you I can make you shut up for thirty whole seconds."

Stiles abruptly stopped whatever he'd been about to say and smirked. "Ha. No one has ever won that bet. Accepted. What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?" Derek countered.

Smiling like he'd already won, Stiles replied, "You'll have to find out. Still want to take that bet?"

In reply, Derek just took his other arm, jerked him close, and took Stiles' mouth that hard and wet and filthy, all tongue and teeth and the lingering flavor of Stiles' spearmint gum, a soft moan and fingers scrabbling at his shirt. He sucked on Stiles bottom lip, then licked back into his mouth, not letting up until he got another moan and that lithe, always-restless body shivering against his. When he finally drew back, it was to admire with smug satisfaction the stunned look on Stiles' face, the blown pupils and those red, wet, swollen lips. Stepping away, Derek left him there and started ticking down the seconds on his watch. 

At twenty three seconds he heard a soft huff, the sound of Stiles turning. Twenty six seconds and there were feet pounding toward him, but it wasn't until his watch marked thirty one seconds that Stiles bellowed, "Derek!" and tackled him to the forest floor.

By the time Stiles thought to ask if he'd won the bet or not, his watch had marked an hour and nine minutes and Derek could no longer remember.


End file.
